Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real-world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted display device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. In examples, microdisplays for both the left and right eyes project images including virtual objects into left and right optical lens assemblies. The optical lens assemblies then project the images into the left and right eyes. By providing the two images with binocular disparity, the head mounted displays can create a stereopsis effect where the virtual images appear three-dimensional at varying depths.
Given the spacing between the left and right optical lens assemblies, a horizontal stereo overlap of the left and right displayed images varies with a distance away from the lens assemblies. Lens assemblies may be configured to have complete image overlap at a given focal distance (for example at infinity), but this results in incomplete image overlap at other focal distances. Incomplete image overlap can have some disturbing visual effects, such as dim bands at the horizontal edges and possible a reduced stereopsis effect.